She Doesn't Matter To Him
by Madances
Summary: Eavesdroppers never hear ...


She Doesn't Matter To Him

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions and I claim no ownership of them and make no money from them. The story is mine.

Rating: G

Timing: middle of season 2

Summary: Eavesdroppers never hear …

Feedback: Yes, all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Scarecrow was trapped listening to the ladies' conversation. He could not leave his place of concealment without causing comment. Several women stood together by a column in the ballroom talking. He hoped that they would move away soon. He peeked over the short wall dividing the ballroom from the entry to the smoking area; all the women were facing the dancers. From the rear they were well built, two blonds and a redhead, the view was one he could observe for quite a while if he had the time. Unfortunately, he really needed to get out of the building and back to the Agency. The ladies had been talking when he arrived; it was a boring discussion about other women and their escorts. He saw one of the women pointing to something out of his view.

Voice one said, "She doesn't matter to her date. I have seen it several times in the last couple of years. She comes in on his arm, they talk, dance some and then he leaves her alone."

Voice two asked, "so where does he go?"

Voice three questioned, "what does she do while he's gone?" The woman brushed her long blond hair away from her face.

Voice one laughed as she smoothed her tight dress over her hips, ""he goes across the room or out somewhere talking to people. I have not figured out why yet. When he comes back they leave. As for her, she talks to people, she dances, she is almost never alone."

Voice two suggested, "maybe she is his sister? Or maybe she is really good in bed." She moved some hair back into place.

Voice three agreed, "my last boyfriend thought he didn't need to take me anywhere."

Voice one said, "she is not his sister. Maybe he does take her to bed, maybe not. He does not care about her though, that isn't the way he treats his girlfriends."

Voice three asked, "how would you know?"

Voice one answered, "I used to date him. He even introduced us once."

Voice two asked, "what happened?"

Voice one replied, "I reminded him that he usually sent flowers when I got back in town. He said he would the next morning and he did," she replied smugly.

'What a jerk thought', Scarecrow behind the wall.

Voice two demanded to know, "where was she at the time?"

Voice one laughed, "standing right there."

Voice three questioned incredulously, "he promised to send you flowers with his date right beside him?"

Stetson thought, 'bad form, old boy'.

Voice one reminded them, "I told you he doesn't care about her. She did not look one bit happy about it, either.

Lee wished the women would go somewhere else so he could come out of hiding, 'how much longer can they talk about the jerk?'

Voice two asked, "where is she now?"

Voice three pointed, "over there dancing with Tom Morrison, and Anthony Maroni is waiting for her next dance. Tom and Tony have some kind of contest to see who can dance the most with the same woman every time they are at the same party. I guess she is the lucky one tonight."

Voice two stated, "it should be one of us. I would love to dance."

Voice three said, "Tony and Tom know your escort. She is all alone."

Voice one added, "and her date is still missing."

Voice two said, "what ever is going on, she still goes to some fabulous parties. And she outlasted you."

Voice one suggested, "go get him if you want him. He can be good fun, he will wine and dine you, nightclubs or parties, and he is good in bed. He would pay more attention to you than he does to her."

Voice two said, "there must be a card room around here somewhere."

Voice three complained, "they have been gone almost two hours."

Voice one commented, "there goes another one. He will be gone for the rest of the evening."

Voice three nodded tward the woman under discussion and said, "at least her date dances with her first. Jack hands me a drink and then he's gone."

Voice three sighed, "Sal does the same, maybe I _should_ go after her date."

Scarecrow noticed for the first time that there were considerably more women than men, 'bunch of jerks'," he thought. Stetson slipped out of hiding behind several men who were walking around the edge of the dance floor. As he passed the support column a female voice stopped him, voice one to be exact; "speak of the devil. Lee, come meet my friends. We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"


End file.
